Balloons are traditional decorations which can be used for all types of occasions. They are relatively cheap and can feature any number of designs, logos, etc., both of which features have helped in their popularity. One downfall of balloons, however, is their lack of visibility at night. As a result attempts have been made to create illuminated balloons using light emitting diodes which can be seen both during the day and at night. Many of these illuminated balloons feature external power sources, require special ties to close or include otherwise inconvenient features for the users. Additionally, many illuminated balloons fail to emit a sufficient amount of light.